boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Organa's relationships
Throughout his life, Vincent Organa has had many relationships with a variety of people. His strongest relationships are with Jay Organa and NANA. Family NANA Vincent and Jay were raised by a robot identified as NANA. They have a good relationship, though she becomes "quite nasty" in response to poor manners or questioning about how she was constructed. Jay Organa Vincent was quite close with his twin brother, Jay Organa. Although Jay was sometimes ashamed that Vincent was arguably stronger than him, and Vincent liked teasing him over his crush on Summer Petersen, the two were fiercely protective of each other. Jay looked up to Vincent, though his rank as the Supreme Leader of the first Boy-Team made him feel insecure about what he should live up to. In turn, Vincent tried to be a role model for Jay, but this was difficult because Jay was no younger than Vincent himself. In the Battle of Tower Placement, they both fought together in yet another display of their incredible teamwork. Vincent was horrified when Jay was killed in battle, and was very overjoyed after they both came back to life. Friends Steven Thompson ]] Vincent Organa trusted Steven Thompson very much, even to the extent of making him the leader of the Boy-Team in his place. From the start, Steven valued Vincent very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. They fought together on at least one front in the First School War, the Battle of the GT-1 Base, and presumably there were others. Both of them had the utmost respect for each other, and while Steven was not as close to Vincent was he was to Summer Petersen, the two were still very close. Summer Petersen ]] Vincent initially had a shaky relationship with Summer Petersen. He was disdainful of her in general, though she appeared to have a neutral attitude about him. When she saw him being bullied, she tried to help, only for him to call her "dorkus". His enmity for her grew after she amassed a high rank, just as high as his own, within the Armies of Organa, leading to his misguided belief that she was spiting the name of his ancient family. However, his trust of her began to increase as he saw her skills being put to use on numerous occasions. After the death of Hilary J Black, Vincent told Summer her insanity was invaluable and that she had his trust. Tyson Jay Petersen Vincent was close to Tyson Petersen, Steven and Summer's only son. Enemies Emily Watson It is unknown how they met, but Vincent was at least somewhat suspicious and wary of Emily Watson. She despised him for latter's continued opposition to her plans following the enactment of the Boy Trap. When Emily declared war on Tower Placement, Vincent did all he could to get in her way. The two encountered each other face to face after the Battle of GT-1 Base, where Vincent asserted she had placed her faith in the wrong sources. Emily initiated a fierce duel with Vincent, during which he tried to murder Vincent, Steven, and Summer, but was unsuccessful; Vincent was able to overwhelm her and force her to escape. Following Emily's failure, Vincent was thought to be the only member of the Armies of Organa whom Watson sincerely feared and one of the few people she was unable to intimidate, due to Vincent being the only member whose powers and skill could threaten that of Emily's. Both Vincent and Emily shared similar traits; both had mystical powers and were incredibly street-smart. Both were recognized as being very strong and intimidating and both received fair grades in school. Both led their own causes for a time and these causes were very briefly against each other under these leaders. Both were extremely powerful. Preston Rumsworth It is unknown how long they knew each other, but Vincent seemed to find Preston Rumsworth annoying and unpleasant. This, coupled with his open skepticism, made Organa regret inviting him to join the Armies of Organa. Zira Miranda Grover Originally, Vincent found an invaluable ally in Empress Zira Miranda Grover, though he despised the way she treated her servant Corey. However, they became enemies after Xydarone IV delivered Helen McKeen to the former’s home. Finally, Zira was forced to quit her occupation and fake her death because she refused to do as Vincent recommended. Jamboga Pine Vincent Organa and Jamboga Pine never had much interaction with each other, however, Vincent immediately moved to stop the villain after he threatened to purge the superheroes for good. Vincent drew Jamboga's anger further by redeeming Stick Boy. When they finally met each other in person, Jamboga killed Vincent with a cannonball (though fortunately, Vincent came back to life thanks to Sarah). Thomas Meyer The Dark Flame has been Vincent Organa’s enemy ever since the mutant joined the Darkness. Ever since their encounter, Vincent became devoted to overthrowing the Dark Flame and restoring peace to the world. Others Corey When Vincent Organa arrived at the Zira's Palace in order to negotiate with Zira, he was disgusted by what he deduced about Corey's treatment. Vincent himself despised slavery in general but the sight of Zira caressing Corey's hair and him speaking to her as if to a lover disgusted him and caused him to assume Corey had been secretly brainwashed. He wanted to help the poor boy but couldn't risk pushing his luck with Zira leaving him no choice but to watch his affairs silently. Notes and references Category:Relationships